Articles made of a composite material such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) may include multiple plies of reinforcing fibers at different fiber orientations. Reinforcing fibers in some plies may be oriented at 0 degrees for strength in tension and compression. Reinforcing fibers in other plies may be oriented at other angles (+45 degrees, −45 degrees, 90 degrees) for shear and bearing strength.